Blind Date, One Piece Style!
by goldbullet
Summary: Kicking ass all day, a pirate doesn't have time looking for love. The girls from One Piece agree to go on blind dates, but which lucky guy will be waiting for them at their door? CRACK PAIRINGS AHOY! Blind Date #3: Kid and Nami!  JUST TEASER CH FOR NOW!
1. Life is Rosy, Hancock!

**AN: **I have something to confess: I am a big fan of crack!pairings, the crackier the better! So I thought about it and a silly idea came to mind. What if I just wrote a story to incorporate all the crack pairings I would like to see?

This fic will be the crack of crack, so prepare for it! If any of you guys have any crack pairings you would like to see go on a blind date, feel free to let me know ;) if inspiration hits me like cupid's arrow, expect to see a chapter in the future.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Life is Rosy, Hancock!**

"What did you say, my love? You think I'm handsome?"

Another blood vessel was popping from the Snake Empress's forehead. Fists balled up and shaking, it was taking everything in her to keep herself from unleashing "King's Ambition" on her blind date.

"I didn't say anything, you vile man!"

"Handsome, you say? A-ha! Well I think it is only proper that the world's most handsome man have the world's most beautiful woman by his side!"

Duval, gazing romantically at his mirror, did not hesitate to wrap one of his arms around her shoulder. He rolled his eyes back and gave it one of his classic winks. Hancock shuddered. This man would have been turned to stone by now if it weren't for that goddamn mirror of his. Every time she tried to use her mero-mero powers on him, it would just bounce off his mirror and hit some other helpless victim.

They were ridding on his bison, Motobaro. When she saw the animal, her first instinct was to kick the beast. When Duval asked her why she would do that to his beloved love bison, she just threw her head back and replied, "Because I am beautiful!" Duval was instantly won over. Life was rosy once more! There was no doubt, the world celebrated their perfect union. Of course, he knew the gods above were jealous with envy of their beauty.

"Look my love," said Duval, pointing the mirror at both of them. "Look how handsome I look..eh, I mean, we look!"

Hancock slapped his arm off her. She was getting really pissed off. Strands of her hair started to rise up, dancing in the air like enchanted snakes.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting man!"

"Oh my," gasped Duval, he placed his hands over his mouth to hide his smile. "Shy lady, I see."

Suddenly something really bright caught her eye. She stared in horror when noticed a neon-light sign blinking the words "Tunnel of Love." Duval made them leave the restaurant because it wasn't "rosy enough" for the occasion, but she had no idea this was the place he had in mind.

"Stop this beast at once," she demanded, pulling on Duval's ear.

"Oh my love," Duval cooed. "I know you are a shy and delicate woman of beauty. You fear you may lose yourself to my handsome good looks if we were to enter there, but I assure you, this is just an innocent ride into a world that celebrates our magnificent splendor."

Hancock rolled her eyes. The only thing she might lose on this ride is her dinner. As they entered the tunnel, rose pedals began to sprinkle over them. Swans swam next to them and red hearts blinked in the soft darkness. _Hancock, take it easy, _she thought to herself. _Remember why you are on this date._

She felt herself collapse. _Luffy, Luffy asked you to go on this date. _She covered her blushing face with her arm. At first she thought he was asking her on a date, so of course she said yes. But it turned out that he wanted her to go on a date with one of his friends that had a major crush on her, a friend that had curly eyebrows. She didn't have the heart to say no to his request. _Luffy, I hope you see this date as a pledge of my undying love for you!_

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile at the Strawhat's Ship, Thousand-Sunny:_

"What do you mean she went on a date with that bastard Duval?"

Sanji was screaming at Zoro face, pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"She came here looking for some curly-brow guy. That idiot was here so I just figured it was him."

"She was suppose to go on a date with me you shit head," spat Sanji, shaking him by his shirt. "Luffy was the one who organized this date, why the hell would you think he would set her up with that moron?"

"Whatever. You're both equally retarded," barked Zoro. "I'm sure she couldn't even tell the difference!"

Fire was blazing in Sanji's eye. He was getting ready to lift his leg.

"What was that, marimo?"

"I said," Zoro slid out one of his swords. "You're being too noisy!"

It was on. The two were fighting like a pack of dogs, but neither of them could actually land a hit. It finally ended when Nami came in and knocked them out.

* * *

Duval saw Hancock's reflection in the mirror. The poor thing was covering her blushing face with her arm.

_She's trying too hard to hide her true feelings from me, _thought Duval, _she is aching for a kiss but she is too shy to ask. _

Duval felt a little lump in his throat. It had been a very long time since he'd kissed a girl. And now that he was so handsome, girls were way too shy to ask for a kiss. He gulped the lump down. This lady, however, was different. She was someone worthy of his blessed kiss. He noticed even though her arm was covering her face, her lips were still reachable. He was going to do it. He practiced puckering his lips in the mirror. Hancock was so deep in her fantasies of Luffy, she didn't even notice him inching towards her.

Duval was trying to keep his cool, but balls of sweat rolled down his face. His lips were puckered up and ready to lay one on her. He was breathing harder when he was just inches from her face. Hancock snapped out of it when she felt the hot breath hitting her skin. She lowered her arm and saw Duval's kissy-kissy face just millimeter from her lips. Her eyes popped out in terror. She immediately used her arm to smack him off Motobaro.

Duval coughed when he made it back to the surface. He was in complete shock.

"Why'd you do dat?"

Hancock was about to lash out at him, but she remembered this was one of Luffy's dearest friends. _Oh no! _She thought, covering her mouth with her hand. _What if he tells Luffy?_

"You will forgive me of course," Hancock insisted, turning towards him with her eyes sparkling and her hair waving in the hair. "Because I am beautiful."

Duval cupped his ear with his hand and smiled.

"What did you say? You think I am handsome!"

The Snake Empress grumbled to herself as Duval laughed in delight. He floated on his back in the warm water as rose petals sprinkled over him.

"A-ha! Life is Rosy, my love!"

* * *

_XD XD XD XD OMG! Oda make it happen! Make life rosy for these two, please! Well, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. My, my, my, I wonder who will go on a date next :3 till then, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	2. Shy Boy goes on a Blind Date!

**AN: **Oh my goodness! Look at all those crack parings you guys though of! And some of them are pretty fucking cracky o_O LOL!

Let me see….(gets out my crystal ball and look into it)….yes, yes, I can certainly see some of these parings going on a blind date in the nearby future ;)

Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! I'm so glad all of you relished the BeautifulxHandsome pairing ;B hopefully you will enjoy this paring just as much!

Onward to Blind Date #2!

* * *

**Shy Boy goes on a Blind Date!**

Paulie's feet dangled heavily over the edge of one of the stone bridges in the beautiful city of Water 7. It was a sunny and bright day; the people below him were laughing and having fun riding their yagara bulls through the cool canals. The Vice President of the Galley-La Company should be down there enjoying the day like any other citizen, but sadly he was on the worst blind date of his life. His fingers were violently entwined in his hair, it was a miracle that he hadn't pulled a chunk out yet. Ashes flew off his cigar as he shook his head in agony. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

Oblivious to humiliation her date was dealing with, Marguerite was sitting across from Paulie on the other side of the bridge. She stared in delight and wonderment at the colorful yagara bulls gliding through the water below her. Her date promised her they would ride them as soon as she behaved herself. The problem was that the girl didn't know she was misbehaving in the first place. Marguerite, coming from the exclusive Island of Women, had zero interaction with the world outside and the people that inhabited it. The only reason she was even allowed to leave the island in the first place was because Luffy talked Hancock into letting her go on this blind date. Hancock, stricken with her lovesickness, could not say no to him. Marguerite was actually very excited about going on this blind date, even though she had no idea what a blind date even was. She was told that she was going to be escorted around the island by a prestigious man from this city, but so far she had seen very little. This was the only other man she ever had interacted with in her whole life and he was acting weirder than Luffy. Every little thing she did seemed to upset him more and more. Men were puzzling creatures to this Amazon pirate. _No wonder men are not allowed on our island, they are too sensitive! _

Marguerite looked back at her date. He was still viciously shaking his head back and forth. She wondered what the man was thinking about.

Paulie was only thinking about one thing and one thing only: how he was going to murder the Square sisters for talking him into going on this fucking blind date.

_Mozu and Kiwi better say their prayers because they are as good as dead when I find them!_

* * *

_One week earlier_

The day started like any other day for Paulie, he was running away from a pack of hungry fangirls hoping to get an autograph or picture with the Vice President. He didn't know what was worst, being hunted down by them or the debt collectors. Being the city's hero, he was constantly being asked to go on dates with the ladies of Water 7. He refused each and every lavishing request. The Square sisters, of course, saw this and didn't waste any time in picking on him.

"Paulie you are such a prude," teased Mozu. "I can't believe you won't even go on one date!"

Paulie could feel his face growing redder by the minute.

"Shut up woman!"

Kiwi stepped up from behind him, pinching at his red cheek and messing with his hair.

"I guessed it cannot be helped," laughed Kiwi. "Paulie is such shy boy! I think he's too scared to go on date alone with a girl."

Paulie slapped the girl's hands away from him and stepped away. He had enough! He was already pissed that Iceburg allowed such perverted women around the Galley-La, he was not about to be ridicule in his own work place.

"I'm not shy and I'm not afraid of girls," growled Paulie as straighten his goggles, fixing back his hair.

"That's pretty hard to believe considering you've never went on a date with one," declared Mozu, crossing her arms. Kiwi had her arms on her hips, shaking her head in agreement.

"The reason I haven't been on dates with anyone in the city is because none of these girls are my type!"

"Well what is your type, shy boy?" The sister asked in unison.

"Stop calling me that," demanded Paulie. "Well, first off, she needs to not have a perverted mind like you two! She is innocent, but has strength and elegance. Look wise, I like short blonde hair."

"Sounds like you're describing yourself," said Kiwi, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Shut up! Enough! I don't even know why I'm tell you two these things anyways, now out of my way."

He hurried away from the Square sisters and went up to his office. Mozu and Kiwi agreed that Paulie wasn't probably going to agree on going on any dates with the girls of Water 7, so they looked outside for some help. They called Franky and asked if he had anyone in mind. Franky couldn't help but take advantage of the rare opportunity in setting Paulie up on a blind date. It was too good to resist! He knew he was going to need Luffy's assistance.

"Oi! Shy boy," yelled the two sisters. "We found the perfect blind date for you."

"Yeah, who?"

Paulie just wanted to see whom these two had in mind so he could shut them up for good.

"It's one of Luffy's friends, a girl from the forbidden Island of Women," said Mozu.

"Bullshit!"

"No! It's true, you would be an idiot to reject this one," proposed Kiwi. "I mean, this is a one in a life type opportunity! She's exactly your type too!"

Paulie had to admit, this would be a pretty difficult date to say no to. How often do you hear about Kuja pirates ever going on dates with anyone? Never! Because it never happens. Hell, he didn't even know what one of these Amazons looked like, but he knew that their Empress was the most beautiful woman in the world. He knew the guys from the Galley-La would never let him live this down if he refused to go on this date.

"Fine, but no funny business! I'll just show her around city or something."

The sisters' gleamed with excitement. He took the bait.

"This is one date you will not regret going on, shy boy," declared the afro-haired women.

* * *

"Yeah right! More like the biggest mistake of my life," mumbled Paulie as he pulled on his slick blonde hair harder.

The date started out all wrong from the very beginning. Paulie was about to leave his office when he heard some hoots and hollers coming from his men outside. He though it was those perverted Sqaure sister doing another one of their dance routines, so of course he was preparing himself to kick them off the premises, but when he got there he was both shocked and disgusted. One of his men yelled out to him.

"Oi, Paulie, you're date is here!"

There stood a woman with one of the most revealing outfits he had ever seen in his whole life. She was wearing a fur bikini top and miniskirt, both just barely covering her voluptuous body. She was also wearing a white cape but it did nothing when it came covering her up. Her face was very cute and she was indeed Paulie's type, but the outfit she was wearing was unforgivable.

"Filthy woman! How dare you wear that perverted outfit," yelled Paulie, pointing at the confused girl. "Don't you know this is a men's work place?"

Marguerite, being caught of guard by the man's vicious yelling, thought he was challenging her to a fight. She immediately drew a bow and arrow and aimed at the blonde man smoking a cigar.

"Shit," yelped Paulie as he lifted his arms in the air. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Marguerite saw the intense fear in his eyes and slowly aimed her arrow lower towards the ground.

"I am confused," admitted the blonde Amazon. "Is this how a date starts? Do we fight first?"

"No!"

"Then why did you challenge me?"

"Because what you're are wearing is completely indecent and offensive!"

Marguerite blinked a few times as she returned the bow and arrow back to their rightful place.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Everyone in my tribe dresses like this."

All the Galley-La shipwrights started to drool. _I would kill to be on that island! _They all thought together.

"Well it makes you look like a whore," said Paulie as he crossed his arms.

_A whore?_ Marguerite was not familiar with that word.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes it's bad! I'm not going to show you around the city if you're dressed like that!"

Marguerite understood she was not in Amazon Lily anymore, so she would have to respect other island's customs. She agreed to change into clothing Paulie deemed more proper and fitting for the occasion. Paulie made her wear overalls and an oversize shirt. Marguerite didn't really like wearing the overalls much, it was making her itch. As they walked around the city, Paulie pointed out places and shops out to her. Everything was new to her, so it was all fascinating. She suddenly heard a woman scream.

"Help! A thief stole my purse!"

The thief was running towards their direction, Paulie immediately stepped in. Ropes flew from his sleeves and quickly tied up the man holding the victim's purse. Marguerite was completely amazed. She wasn't aware she was on a date with one of the most powerful figures in this city, and a snake charmer at that.

"Wow! How did you train your snakes to do that?"

"Huh? These are ropes, dummy."

Marguerite looked closer and saw that it was indeed just rope. She was a little let down. She hadn't seen one snake in the city since she had arrived. How could this city have no snakes? It didn't make any sense!

Paulie grabbed the purse from the thief and quickly began rummaging through it. The woman finally made it up to them, she had the biggest look of relief on her face.

"Thank you so much for…hey what are you doing to my purse?"

"Huh? This is your purse? I just found it."

The woman hit Paulie hard onto the ground and grabbed it away from him.

"Paulie, you're a real piece of work sometime, you know that?" yelled the woman as she walked away. Marguerite looked at Paulie with a puzzling look on her face.

"You didn't know that purse belong to that woman? She was yelling for someone to bring it back to her" She asked. "You're not very bright, huh?"

"Shut up," growled Paulie as he sat up and he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Let me see that bump."

Marguerite felt like every little thing she was doing was ticking this guy off, so she wanted to be helpful at least. She bent over to get a better look at his injury. Because the shirt she was wearing was too big for her, Paulie got an up close view of her delicious cleavage. Paulie immediately turned red and jumped up.

"Step away, you wicked woman!"

Marguerite could not understand what this guy's deal was. She was only trying to help and yet he was still annoyed by her presence. This date was not at all what she had hoped for. She gave herself a little pout. Paulie saw this and thought maybe be he was being a little harsh on her. He could tell she was just trying to help.

"Sorry, it's fine, I'll take care of it," he explained. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Just stay here and wait for me, alright."

The blonde Amazon smiled and nodded. Paulie had to admit she had a real cute smile.

He disappeared to a near by café to use their bathroom.

The sun was beating down on Marguerite as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead. The clothing she was wearing was too hot for this warm weather. She looked down the road and saw a pool of sparkling cool water.

_A bath! _She thought. It wouldn't hurt if she took a quick bath before her date returned from whatever he was doing, right? The problem was that the thing she was mistaking for a bath was in reality a local swimming pool. Marguerite stripped out of her clothing and jumped naked into the pool.

Paulie could hear some cheering coming from the pool down the road as he exited the café. He saw that his date was missing and immediately thought she had something to do with all the commotion. When he arrived at the pool he nearly fainted. His date was butt naked swimming in the pool. She was confused by all the attention she was getting. All she was doing was taking a bath.

_Men are weird. They must really appreciate cleanliness._

She looked up and saw her date waving his fist angrily while yelling words that were completely foreign to her. He did not look happy at all, which confused her even more. Didn't he call her filthy earlier? She thought taking a bath would have been the only thing he would of approved from her so far.

* * *

So this brings us back to how we first found these two lovebirds: on this stone bridge, sitting across from one another.

Marguerite was staring at Paulie and Paulie had his back to her. Marguerite wished he would hurry up and finish his little panic attack. She looked at his jacket and noticed something she didn't catch beforehand. A small smile began to grow.

She remembered when she first met Luffy and tried to fix his clothing. She worked hard to make his vest all pretty and he was completely appalled by the results.

"No! I'm a man," yelled Luffy. He did not approve the floral embroidery Marguerite stitched onto his worn out vest. Flowers were not manly!

But this man before her had a giant rose decorating the back of his leather jacket. Marguerite jumped onto her feet and approached her frazzled date. Paulie was about to let another raging fit when he felt two small arms hugging him. Resting her head on his back, Marguerite said something that made Paulie's cigar fall out of his mouth.

"You are very beautiful."

He was blushing harder than ever as he searched his jacket pockets. He found a fresh cigar and quickly placed it in his mouth.

"Eh, thanks," the bashful Vice President quietly muttered. Paulie, whether he would admit to it or not, was actually enjoying hug. It was sweet and sincere. Paulie let out a little sigh. _Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on this girl. She does come from an island that hasn't had much experience with the outside world. Maybe she's innocent after all._

"Paulie?"

"Yeah?" asked Paulie as he lit up his cigar, taking in a couple of puffs.

"Can I see your kintama?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

_;x oh come on, you knew it was coming sooner or later! Just in case some of you do not recall the reference, kintama means "gold balls" and it's the Japanese slang for testicles. I have a really warm spot in my heart for Paulie and Marguerite, they would be hilariously cute together XD Oda, please make them meet at least ;_; btw, has anyone wrote a fic about this pairing before? I don't think I've ever seen one…but if there is, can someone message me about it? I've been looking and have not been successful. Daresay, (gasp!) am I the first to do the honors? Hmmmmmmmmmm, I wonder who will have a blind date next ;x Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing. _


	3. He Said, She Said TEASER

**AN: **Alright, due to popular demand, I present you OP Blind Date #3: Kid/Nami!

This chapter is for those who requested this cracktastic blind date ^o^ Oh you know who you are ;)

Just a warning though, this is just the teaser, I will be updating the full chapter later in the week. I just really wanted to update something to show that I am still alive! Thanks for being patient everyone, these pass few months have been crazy busy for me ^^'

Hope you enjoy the teaser ;3 Keep your eyes peeled for the complete chapter soon!

* * *

**He Said, She Said**

If there was such a thing called "The King of all Hangovers," this was indeed what Eustass "Captain" Kid was dealing with when he woke up that faithful morning. He had never drunk so much in his life and this came from a man that usually killed a bottle of rum and whisky every night. He didn't even know how he got back to his ship…he wasn't even sure if this was even his bed. Looking up, he saw bloody spikes embedded into the ceiling. This was a good sign. He was probably in his room.

The Captain was lying on his stomach halfway off his bed. Rather than on his forehead, his square goggles were on his eyes, allowing his hair to run wild in every direction. Up, down, right, left…you name it. Kid was the very definition of a hot mess. His furry coat and yellow lizard-print pants looked like he had been rolling in the dirt all night. Even though this was his signature outfit, he had many of the same classic pieces within his closet. He heard something rustling under his covers. Did he bring someone home with him last night? Suddenly he saw something with an orange head and devilish eyes pop out from underneath his blanket. The Captain hollered as the rest of his body fell off the bed. He landed on his back hard, choking on his breath. The creature was now looking down at him from his bed. It was an orange tabby cat.

_What the fuck is a cat doing in my bed?_

The two were having a strange staring contest. The cat hissed and the Captain growled. Both of them were too stubborn to look away. Then, without warning, the cat pounced on top of Kid's head. The Captain yelled as he pried the cat out of his tangled hair. He had the creature by the neck and forced it off him...but not without the cat taking a good chunk of bright red hair with it.

"Big mistake you piece of shit! Now I'm going to roast you up and make you my breakfast!"

As he made his way into his ship's bar chambers, he noticed a few of his crewmembers were already drinking away. The first person he saw was the "massacre man" himself, Killer. Killer was sitting at the table alone with any ice pack on top of his helmet. There was an empty bottle of aspirin next to him on the table and he was sipping his coffee out of three straws. It was apparent his right hand man was also dealing with a hangover from hell. He turned to see another crewmember behind the bar, the one with light blue dreads and stitches across face.

"Eddie," he said to the voodoo looking man, lifting up the crazed cat. "Who put this fucking creature in my bed last night?"

Eddie just gave him a blank stare and continued drying the glasses on the bar.

"You did."

"The fuck I did!"

"You did and you were pretty determined last night to bring the cat back to the ship. You wrestled the bushes for an hour last night just to find the thing. You said you were going to name it 'Captain Jr.' or some shit like that," explained Eddie, pulling out a new bottle of rum. "I never knew about your fondness of cats, Captain."

Kid couldn't believe his ears. His face flustered from embarrassment. Without realizing it, he had dropped the frantic tabby and she was making a run for it.

"Bullshit! I would never do such a thing," growled Kid, ignoring his escapee…for now.

"Well you did a lot things last night you don't normally do," clarified Eddie, pouring his Captain a glass of rum. Kid ignored the glass and went straight for the bottle. This was his medicine in dealing with hangovers. He took a quick swig and removed the goggles off his eyes and onto his forehead.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Heeeey Captain, how you holding up," yelled someone entering into the bar. It was Rocker, the man who always wore his tan fur jacket and black shades. His fiery orange mohawk was a mess and he had dark circles underneath his eyes. He spent a good part of his morning throwing up in the bathroom. "That was one hell of a night, huh?"

"Shut up," snarled Killer, rubbing his helmet with the ice pack. "Must you be so fucking noisy this early?"

"Whatever, you're just pissed cause you were one of the first to pass out last," taunted Rocker, sticking out his rancid tongue at the swordsman.

Before Killer had the chance to lunge after the cheeky gunslinger, Kid spoke up.

"Pass out from what?"

"Captain, don't you remember," asked Rocker. "We had a drinking contest against some other rookies last night at the local bar."

Kid took a second to remember anything from the previous night in his hangover daze.

"Wait…now I remember! We had a drinking contest and I won," grinned the Captain. "I kicked all your asses! Ha ha, that was great."

Killer and Rocker crossed their arms and gave their Captain "the eye". Kid just laughed at their glares. _They're such pathetic losers, these guys._

"Yeah, about last night…" began Eddie, but Kid interrupted him before he had the chance to speak.

"I though you said I did things I didn't normally do. Come on, drinking contests are never out of the ordinary for me, Eddie."

"Well its not so much as drinking contest as it was to the terms of reward the winner receives," explained Eddie.

"What did I win?"

Eddie hesitated for a moment, it was obvious he was trying to choose his next words wisely.

"You are to go on a date, Captain."

Now it was Kid's turn to give Eddie the weird look. Kid was far from being the "wine-and-dine" kind of guy. He never took girls on dates and when he did, all they did was get a hotel room and screw around. So the fact that he participated in a drinking contest in order to win a date with someone was extremely bizarre.

"With who?"

"You are to go on a date with the Cat Thief Nami, Captain."

"Who?"

"The Strawhat's navigator."

Kid stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"You mean the girl with the blonde hair? Gross."

"No, no. That's the Strawhat's cook. Besides, that's a man."

"That's a man," declared Kid in disbelief. "Then why was he crying like a little bitch last night?"

"I think he really wanted to win the drinking contest," explain Eddie, drying off some wet glasses at the bar. "But the navigator has orange hair."

Kid stroked his chin for a moment.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Rocker, go get her bounty poster."

"Hey, how do you know I have a poster of this chick," asked Rocker.

"Because you keep all female bounty posters in your room," replied Eddie. "Well, that's where I assume they are. They always go missing before we get chance to look at them."

Rocker face was bright red as he walked out of the bar. He returned with Cat Thief's bounty poster and handed it to his Captain.

"For fuck sake, Rocker! The thing is sticky," growled Kid, throwing the poster onto the ground.

"My bad."

Kid bent down to get a better look at the girl. The picture looked more appropriate for a sexy pin up calender than an official marine's wanted poster.

"Strawhat's navigator, huh?" grinned Kid, licking his dark lips. "Looks like fun."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Oh Snap! I think this will be the longest chapter I've written EVER so get ready for it :3 I don't think I plan to split it into two chapters (I'll just update the original chapter), so those on my alert list for this story, I will send you a personal message once I've fully updated the chapter ;3 so those that are not on the list, please keep a look out for__ the complete update._

_Thank you and hugs to all that reviewed my last chapter :3 I'm glad to hear they're some Paulie/Marguerite supporters out there :D if I ever get the chance, I will try to write another fic involving these two ;3_

_**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: **__Ha ha, you give me the craziest list of cracker ever! OMG…where to even begin? I may have to write about some of them ;3_

_**Ultra One Piece Fan: **__Interesting choice of pairings…I already see one that I may do in the near future ;3 _

_**Hyouton Inuki: **__Thank you my dear! Hopefully you like what I have in store for Nami/Kid :3_

_**WindGoddess Rune: **__Thank you ^^ Paulie and Marguerite needs to happen! Pray to Oda, perhaps he will hear our prayers ;3_

_**Nekked: **__Oh my! Thank you! Please, join me in spreading the word! People need to know the wondrous crack that is Paulie and Marguerite! _

_**Anonymous Fish-chan: **__Oh thank you :3 you're previous list wasn't lame, my dear! All three would be fantastic to write about ;3 but your new list is "cracklious," what have you been smoking…and where can I get some ;x_

_**Mandarina: **__My love! The day has finally came! I have not forgotten my promise to you! I hope you will enjoy what madness I have in store for this blind date ;3_

_**Fluffystuff101324: **__Thank you kindly :D I'm glad people are feeling me when it comes to the cracked out pairings. I do try my best to find the best blind date to write about :3 thanks for the love!_

_**Page-Mistress: **__Awwww thank you =^^= I will try to write more on these two once I get the chance. This was a fun chapter to write about :3_

_A thank you to all that read and review! I will complete this chapter as fast as I can! Till then, stay classy FF!_


End file.
